


Tiny Secret?!

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chris Evans x plus size reader, Chris Evans x reader, F/M, chris evans - Freeform, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997
Summary: [Y/N] came home from work and discovered that Chris fathered a secret child with his ex girlfriend Jenny. She broke up with him and hoped that moving on with a fresh start would help her get over the painful heartbreak, but neither did she know that her life was about to take some unexpected turns…





	1. Flashback

_A year and a half ago_

_Chris had been putting his career and friends in front of his girlfriend, resulting in him barely spending time with her. Earlier that day, Chris had gotten home earlier and was positively surprised to hear soft music play in the background while the living room was decorated in candles and rose petals._

_[Y/N] had appeared in just a sexy red laced bra and matching thong while a sating bathrobe hung loosely on her shoulders, greeting her boyfriend with sensual kisses and silently hoping that they would finally get to spend some time together._

_Chris was in awe and couldn’t take his lips and hands from her thick body as the two tumbled onto the couch as the passion took over their senses. [Y/N] closed her eyes when her boyfriend rasped sweet compliments about her delicate and soft skin while squeezing her luscious curves._

_She had missed him so much and felt like she was floating on cloud nine when suddenly, Chris’s phone began to ring. “Let it ring, baby” [Y/N] panted while her hands slipped underneath her boyfriend’s shirt and slowly caressed his toned chest and stomach._

_Chris groaned and continued pressed sensual kisses on his girlfriend’s lips, his length slowly starting to harden when his phone rang for the second time. The actor sighed in frustration as a part of him wanted to devour his beautiful girlfriend, but another part of him was curious who was calling and why._

_After contemplating on what to do for a minute, Chris pulled away from [Y/N]’s plump lips and reached his hand out and grabbed his phone from his back pocket. [Y/N] felt anger and pain rush through her body as her boyfriend tapped on the “accept” button before holding his phone to his ear, “Hello?” his voice began to speak then a smile crept onto his face,”Seb! How are you man? It’s been a while since I’ve heard from you!” the smile had changed into a grin that made [Y/N] huff in anger as she harshly pushed Chris off her body and got off the couch._

_Her boyfriend was surprised by her actions and frowned while looking at her but continued to talk to Sebastian on the phone. [Y/N] took a deep breath while closing her eyes, so that tears wouldn’t be able to brim them. She felt betrayed and tossed aside, she slowly felt the emotions she had been pushing down for a while slowly creep up again._

_This had been the longest she had seen Chris in weeks and he still decided that she wasn’t important and preferred to accept a phone call while she was trying to have a romantic and intimate night with him._

_[Y/N]’s heart was pounding in her chest as she harshly bit her lip and began to pace up and down the living room, all those bottled up emotions hitting her all at once that it was hard for her to focus on what to say the second her boyfriend would end the call._

_Chris’s eyes never moved away from his girlfriend as he listened to Sebastian telling him about what he had missed in the past couple of weeks but Chris stopped paying attention once he saw [Y/N] open her eyes and saw thick tears brimming them as she took deep shaky breaths._

_“Sebastian, I need to go okay? But I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Bye” Chris said and didn’t let the Romanian actor answer before he hung up the phone and tossed it onto the small coffee table in front of the couch._

_“Babe, what’s wrong?” he asked and got off the couch before he walked up to his girlfriend and tried to engulf her in a soothing hug but was caught off guard when [Y/N] pushed him away before sniffling and wiping the tears that had finally fallen down her cheeks._

_“Don’t touch me” she hissed and shook her head as she wanted to scream and yell at him. Chris frowned deeply, hurt by his girlfriend’s negative reaction to his attempt of physical affection. “What’s wrong baby?” his soft voice made her even angrier because he was oblivious to what he had done._

_“You don’t know?” her voice changed to a sarcastic tone and Chris didn’t like it at all. He shook his head confused. “Well” she began while glaring at him, “Let’s start with you neglecting me, putting your friends and career first, resulting in not making an effort in trying to spend some time with me!” [Y/N] raised her voice as she felt her stomach churn._

_Her boyfriend furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but slowly realized that his girlfriend was right. “And then when you finally decide to acknowledge my existence, I try to have one romantic night with you but you obviously don’t care and prefer to talk on the phone rather than to give me just a little bit of your attention” a loud huff escaped from [Y/N]’s lips, making Chris feel ashamed of himself._

_He sighed, “But I ended to call and didn’t let Sebastian talk further” he tried to explain. [Y/N] let out another huff, “ That doesn’t explain the fact that you’ve been treating me like a ghost these past few weeks. I begged you to not accept the call because I want your attention! I’ve been wanting it for weeks and finally got it but nooo!” she raised your voice again, “You pushed my feelings aside and let someone ruin our intimate moment”._

_Annoyance began to rush through Chris’s body, “Well, you know that I’ve been busy with work [Y/N]! Don’t try to blame me for your constant need for attention! You knew what you were getting into when you began dating me!” [Y/N] was complete and utter shocked at her boyfriend’s statement._

_“Y-You’re blaming me…” she whispered to herself while her eyes slowly moved from Chris down to her feet, not believing what was happening. Her boyfriend scoffed, “Don’t act so dramatic [Y/N]” he rolled his eyes which made [Y/N] look at him while fresh tears brimmed her eyes._

_“We finally have a night to ourselves and you want to be petty because I answered my phone, like get over yourself” the actor glared at his girlfriend as he didn’t feel remorse or guilt when the fresh, thick tears streamed down her face._

_In that moment, [Y/N] realized that she was the one who was willing to sacrifice everything for their relationship, making her the one who loved Chris more than he loved her. She felt as if someone jammed a freshly sharped knife into her chest and left it there, the pain was unbearable._

_“Get out” [Y/N] whispered while glaring at Chris, her hands trembling because she was in desperate need to smash something in order to control the anger and pain she was feeling. Her boyfriend furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “What?” he asked._

_“I said get out!” [Y/N] exploded and roughly pushed her boyfriend further away from her while her vision began to blur from all the tears that were falling down her cheeks. A loud sob left her lips, “Get out! If you don’t understand the reason why I’m acting this way, then fucking leave and don’t come back!” [Y/N] continued to yell while pushing Chris towards the front door._

_The actor frowned once he saw the thick tears stream down her face, hating to be the reason she was so sad and upset. But in his opinion, he hadn’t said anything wrong, “[Y/N] please calm down and let’s talk about it!” Chris desperately tried to get a hold of his girlfriend’s hands but she let out a loud scream and continued to push him towards the front door._

_“You made your point fucking clear Chris! You fucking neglecting me is MY fault so get the fuck out of here and go fuck yourself!” [Y/N] hissed and opened the front door, panting heavily while glaring at the actor._

_Her words cut Chris deep as he felt his heart painfully clench in his chest, he stared sadly into her eyes and shook her head. “Please…” he begged but bit his lip when [Y/N] ignored his plea and avoided his gaze while impatiently waiting for him to leave their shared house._

_“Leave” [Y/N] mumbled while blinking her salty tears away. Chris huffed as the pain in his chest got worse before storming out of the door and not looking back while stomping his way to his car and getting into it, slamming the door shut before pulling out of the driveway, the tires screeching loudly as he drove away._

_[Y/N] slammed the front door shut before bursting into loud sobs while slumping over to the couch. She lied down and buried her face into a small cushion while letting the heart ache consume her. “He doesn’t love me as much as I love him” she cried over and over again._

* * *

_While [Y/N] continued to cry and sob about her failing relationship, Chris drove to the next bar, anger and pain rushing through his body as he couldn’t get the image of his girlfriend kicking him out of their shared house while crying out of his head._

_He was desperate to do anything to forget about her face and knew that he needed to drink is sorrows and pain away. The actor quickly hopped out of his car, slammed the door shut and locked it before walking over to the entrance of the bar._

_The loud music and noise of the people somehow tuned [Y/N]’s out of Chris’s head as he entered the bar and immediately walked over to the bar and took a seat. “Double vodka please” he mumbled to the bartender who nodded his head and immediately fixed his drink._

_The actor sighed and ran his hands through his hair while clenching his eyes shut, still not able to make the picture of his girlfriend in tears vanish from his memories. “Here ya go” the bartender said and placed Chris’s drink in front of him before serving other customers._

_Chris tightly took a hold of his drink before raising the glass to his lips and taking a large gulp, hissing when the cold liquid burned down his throat. “Rough night I see” a familiar voice spoke next to him._

_The actor didn’t turn his head around until the person placed their soft hand on his shoulder. “What are you doing here” Chris mumbled, not being surprised to see his ex-girlfriend sitting there. Jenny tried to force a smile but failed miserably and just bit her lip, but never moved her hand from his shoulder._

_“Having a rough night myself” she confessed and finally removed her hand from Chris before playing with the straw of her own drink. The two ex-lovers didn’t say much for a little while as they let their minds run wild while occasionally slipping on their drinks and ordering new ones._

_“So” Jenny cleared her throat and looked at Chris, trying to come up with a topic because she couldn’t stand the awkward tension anymore. “How’s-“ she got caught off by Chris’s lips pressing against hers as he groaned and placed his hands on her cheeks while slipping his tongue past her lips and moving it sloppily against hers._

_Jenny moaned, realizing that she had missed his lips and tongue very much. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Chris’s waist while moving her own tongue sloppily against hers._

_The night went on with the two ex-lovers taking shots together while sharing drunk, sloppy kisses with each other. They were mumbling incomprehensible words to one another before taking a sip from their drinks and roaming their hands lustfully over each other’s bodies, not caring about the weird and disgusted glances they received._

_“L-Let’s go to my place” Jenny drunkenly suggested while standing up and trying her best not to fall. Chris chuckled and hickuped before slamming a few bills on the table, knowing that it was more than enough to pay for the drinks._

_“Let’s go” the actor mumbled as his vision was a little bit blurry and his mind not really comprehending what was happening. Jenny giggled and took his hand in hers before leading him out of the bar._

_The ex-couple ordered an Uber because they were both way too drunk to drive. The drive to Jenny’s house was filled with lustful whispers and touches, the driver felt highly uncomfortable when Jenny began to moan loudly when Chris began kissing her neck while groaning himself._

_The poor driver watched the ex-couple tumble out of the Uber after paying and walking up to Jenny’s front door. “I want you” Chris mumbled while wrapping his arms around his ex-girlfriend as she struggled to open the door to her own little house._

_She giggled and squealed when she finally succeeded and tumbled inside her place, thinking about having Chris’s naked body on top of hers while literally dragging him into her place and closing the door._

_The night ended with Jenny and Chris having loud and drunk sex on the couch. It lasted for twenty minutes before the alcohol consumed their bodies and let them fall into a deep, dreamless slumber as they cuddled on the couch with nothing covering their bodies._

* * *

_The next morning, Chris and Jenny woke up regretting what they had done as they realized that they had both cheated on their significant other. They swore that they weren’t going to confess their unfaithfulness to their partners because it would end up with them both being single._

_Chris drove back to [Y/N] and their shared house with a pounding headache and was relieved to see that she had already gone to work. The actor was able to wash the smell and lipstick stains of his ex-girlfriend off his body before he tumbled onto the bed and slept through the whole day._

_When he woke up later in the evening, disgust, shame and regret rushed through his body as he had realized that he had cheated on [Y/N]. His stomach was churning as he wished that he could turn back the time._

_Chris had also come to realization that [Y/N] was right, he had been putting his career and friends in front of her. He had been neglecting her and pushed her in a corner, he was shaking as he remembered how he had the audacity to point the finger at her while she was expressing her feelings._

_“Fucking idiot” the actor cussed to himself while unlocking his phone and being surprised to see that his girlfriend hadn’t called or texted him, “She’s still mad” he mumbled to himself while letting out a long, deep sigh._

_It wasn’t until later into the night that [Y/N] arrived home after having spent hours with her best friend, crying on her shoulder and asking for relationship advice. Although she still was mad and hurt about what had happened the night before, she swallowed her pride and sat down with Chris and have a talk that was long overdue._

_The two of them were able to talk about their emotions before apologizing for their behavior. Chris had to bite his tongue to not blur out that he had slept with his ex-girlfriend. Although he was thrilled to know that [Y/N] was willing to forgive and forget about their huge fight, the guilt was making him feel sick to his stomach._

_It took the actor a few days to be able to handle the guilt and shame while trying to improve himself for his girlfriend and their relationship. It took him weeks to live with his mistake, and when he finally thought that his life was going perfect again, Jenny decided to text him and share some interesting information with him…  
_

  


_Although he hated doing it, Chris began making up lies whenever he went with Jenny to her doctor’s appointment. Jenny’s now ex-boyfriend had found out about her cheating on him and instantly broke up with her, not caring if the baby was his or not._

_Jenny was heartbroken but with Chris’s gentleness, she was able to quickly get over her ex-boyfriend and hope and pray that the baby girl she was carrying Chris’s. The pregnancy went very well and Chris actually was thrilled at the thought of becoming a father, even if it was with his ex-lover._

_His relationship with [Y/N] was going well and strong, Chris was thinking about starting a family with [Y/N] but first wanted to wait to see if Jenny’s baby was his. When Jenny finally went into labor and gave birth to a healthy girl named Anaïse, they ran the DNA test and discovered that Chris was indeed the father._

_The actor couldn’t stop staring at his daughter’s face while promising that he would try to be the best father. He never broke the promise as he was able to sneak off at night or whenever [Y/N] was working to spend time with his baby girl._

_That made Jenny hope that sooner or later, the actor would leave his girlfriend and get back together with her, making them a happy family. Her hopes got crushed when the actor revealed his plans to start a family with his girlfriend too._

_Months passed, and Anaïse was able to spend time with her father in his and [Y/N]’s shared house. Chris loved every second of being a father and slowly didn’t feel guilty or ashamed of having cheated on his girlfriend anymore._

_The love he felt for his beautiful daughter was overwhelming, so overwhelming that he had been thinking about confessing his “tiny secret” to [Y/N] and try to see what would happen next. He knew that he loved her so much that he was willing to do whatever was needed to fix their relationship in case his girlfriend would break up with him._

_Karma got Chris’s ass when [Y/N] came home a little bit earlier than expected and caught him red handed with his daughter while Jenny had gone buying more baby formula. A part of him was relieved that he hadn’t have to hide his baby girl anymore, but his heart got broken when [Y/N] left him minutes later…_

“[Y/N]” Chris mumbled to himself as he lied wide awake in his bed, rethinking about everything he had done. His heart and his now own house felt so empty without [Y/N]’s presence and it made tears brim his eyes.

It was Jenny’s week with Anaïse, so he wasn’t even able to distract himself by taking care of her. It had been four months since [Y/N] left him and the actor was a mess, [Y/N] wasn’t able to come by and collect her belongings by herself. She sent movers to do that job for her and even ordered them to leave every single thing Chris had gotten her behind.

Poor [Y/N] wasn’t coping well with the break up, she tried to work extra hours to forget about the fact that the love of her life had a secret family with his ex-girlfriend. It didn’t last long before she was sent home for overworking, her coworkers, boss and best friend telling her to take a few weeks off so that she could heal from the heartbreak.

The media had caught the movers removing her belongings from Chris’s house and instantly knew that she and him and broken up. The blogs and magazines were desperate to find out why, but [Y/N] never gave them the benefit of the doubt and act petty and immature by exposing Chris’s “tiny secret”.

“I love you so much” Chris whispered, his voice cracking at the end as he closed his eyes, images of him and [Y/N] in their happy days flashing through his mind. His heart was aching for her but he knew that if he would call her in that moment, she wouldn’t pick up the phone and let his call go straight to voicemail.

The actor swallowed hard as he slowly felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, wishing that he and the love of his life would be reunited again. Neither did he know that his wish was about to come true, but twists and turns added to it…

 

 

 

 

 


	2. What a surprise...

 

  


 

[Y/N] couldn’t even make a noise as she stared at the picture of Anaïse while reading Jenny’s petty comment. The fact that she had the nerve to tag [Y/N] in the comments made everything even worse.

“Unbelievable” [Y/N] huffed and locked her phone and tossed it next to her on the bed before letting out a loud, frustrated sigh. She was still trying to cope with the fact that the love of her life not only had cheated on her, but also had a baby with his ex-girlfriend. She was still trying to get through the day without breaking out in thick tears while her heart painfully clenched with pain and betrayal.

Chris had left her tons of text messages and voicemails but [Y/N] couldn’t read through them. She thought about all those times he suddenly had to leave at anytime of the day, mumbling a weird excuse before disappearing and not telling her who he was with or what had caused him to leave her.

[Y/N] thought about all those times she had smelled an unfamiliar scent in their shared home and remembered how Chris suggested that it was the cleaning lady who had used a new product to clean the carpets. She imagined how he took care of his daughter while not thinking of her while Jenny was with him and probably had planned the whole thing.

_Ping!_

The sound of [Y/N]’s smartphone pulled her out of her thoughts as she took her phone and quickly unlocked it, gasping at the fact that her Instagram notifications were blowing up. People were tagging her in their posts or in the comment of Jenny’s post and begging for her reaction.

[Y/N] felt angry and annoyed at the fact that Jenny had decided to play petty and try to humiliate her in public. She didn’t feel humiliated because she already had broken up with the actor, she felt angry at how her ex-boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend or girlfriend was trying to make it seem like she had won this imaginary battle.

“Oh, this is not my battle” [Y/N] huffed as she felt her stomach churn while she closed the Instagram app and went to the phone app, scrolling through her calls before she fell onto Chris’s name and tapped on it.

A lump formed in her throat as she held her phone to her ear and waiting for her ex-boyfriend to accept her call. “[Y/N]…?” Chris’s soft but sad voice spoke after he had accepted her call. [Y/N]’s heart began to pound in her chest as she had missed his voice but still was immensely hurt at what he had done.

She cleared her throat, “Yeah, tell your new girlfriend to stop tagging me in her petty post. I don’t care if the two of you got back together, I have nothing to do with any of you or the baby” you sternly spoke as she sat up straight on the bed and stared into space.

Her ex-boyfriend huffed in confusion, “What are you talking about? I’m not seeing anyone, I want you. You know that damn well [Y/N]” the actor answered before letting out a soft sigh. [Y/N] huffed, “Then take a look on Instagram. Jenny posted a picture of your daughter and tagged me in the comments.” You informed him while shaking your head.

“What the…” Chris’s voice trailed off, “Hold on, let me take a look” he said to which [Y/N] didn’t say anything and silently listened to the sound of her ex-boyfriend clearing his throat before breathing softly.

Chris opened his laptop and quickly went on Google, typing in “Jenny Slate Instagram” before the search engine brought showed him her Instagram link. The actor clicked on it and immediately was brought on Jenny’s Instagram profile, he frowned when he saw the recent picture of Anaïse.

He clicked on the picture and quickly read the caption, and the comment where she tagged [Y/N]. “This is unbelievable” Chris huffed in annoyance to which [Y/N] let out a sigh as she knew that he was looking at Jenny’s attempt to be petty.

“[Y/N], her and I aren’t together. I told her that she could post a picture of Anaïse and claim me as the father but nothing else” Chris explained while closing his laptop. [Y/N] pursed her lips and nodded her head, “I honestly don’t care what you do with her, just tell her to stop making it seem like I have something to do with y’all” she exclaimed.

Chris’s heart painfully clenched in his chest at her words, it had been the first time in a little over four months that he had heard [Y/N]’s voice, he had hoped that she would address the decision about taking the following steps concerning their relationships, not her telling him that she had nothing to do with him anymore.

“I’ll put her back in her place [Y/N], I promise. This is the last thing I want to put you through” Chris’s voice cracked at the end as the memories of the night she broke up with him replayed in his head. “Good, thank you” [Y/N] said politely as she was planning on hanging up, not really wanting to do so, but knowing that it was probably the best thing to do.

“Bye Chris” she mumbled when her ex-boyfriend didn’t say a further word.  “Wait!” his panicked voice spoke, “What?” [Y/N] asked while furrowing her eyebrows, not knowing what he wanted to say.

“C-can I please come over?” his words made her huff and let out a sarcastic chuckle. “No Chris. What the hell do you want to do at my place huh?” she asked annoyed and shook her head, not being ready to face her ex-boyfriend in the state she was in.

Chris sighed as his heart longed for her, “I want to apologize in person. I want to show you how I’m holding up without you and-and I, I want to hold you…” his voice turned to a painful whisper at the end as the actor closed his eyes in pain, hating how miserable he felt without [Y/N]. [Y/N] bit her lip as she began to contemplate on whether it was a good idea or not to let Chris come by. _I could get my closure…_ her inner voice spoke, making her close her eyes for a split second. The thought of closing off permanently with Chris seemed like a good and bad idea, good because once a cheater, always a cheater but bad because she still loved him.

[Y/N] hated how much she missed the actor and wished that she could feel his strong arms wrapped around him while feeling his soft lips against hers. She hated how there wasn’t an on/off button she could push to turn the love she had for Chris off, and finally get over the heartbreak.

“Fine, be here in twenty minutes” [Y/N] spoke before hanging up the phone, not wanting to hear Chris’s reaction. She quickly got off her bed and dashed to the bathroom to wash her face, wanting to look presentable and not making it obvious that she was still crying over him.

Fifteen minutes later, [Y/N] had changed into a fresh pair of sweats and a simple shirt before leaving her bedroom and making her way down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, to the fridge to grab a bottle of water as she felt herself getting nervous.

_Ding dong!_

The sound of her doorbell made [Y/N]’s heart skip a beat as she placed the bottle on the kitchen counter before leaving it and quickly entering the living room, taking a few deep breaths as she arrived at the front door.  _Here goes…something?_  her inner voice spoke before she opened the door and was met with her gorgeous ex boyfriend.

“Hey” Chris mumbled as he couldn’t take his eyes off [Y/N]. “Hi” [Y/N] answered as she tried her best to swallow the big lump that had formed in her throat. Seeing Chris brought up many painful memories, [Y/N] took a step aside.

Her ex-boyfriend got the hint and entered her house, softly thanking her before walking into the living room, quickly taking a few glances as he stood in her home. “Before we discuss anything, I just wanted to inform you that Jenny and I aren’t a couple. I clarified everything on Twitter and told her that she shouldn’t drag you into our mess” Chris softly spoke while staring deeply into [Y/N[‘s eyes.

His were clouded with pain, guilt but also so much love as he wanted nothing more than to walk over to [Y/N] and engulf her in a bone crushing hug. She nodded her head and moved her eyes to the floor. “And” the actor began before letting out a deep sigh, “I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart [Y/N]. What I did was so wrong and I am so sorry for cheating on you” he finished.

[Y/N]’s eyes slowly traveled back to her ex-boyfriend’s before she bit her lip while shaking her head. “The thing is that, no matter how much you apologize and beg for my forgiveness” she clenched her fists, “You made a human being with your ex-girlfriend. This is something that I’ll never be able to forgive and forget Chris” [Y/N] let out a deep breath as the anger and pain slowly crept up her body again.

The actor was surprised by her words and widened his eyes, “So, you’re telling me that no matter what I do to get you back, you blame Anaïse?” Chris’s heart began to pound in his chest as he too, began to feel angered.

 

“I’m not blaming her!” [Y/N] exploded, her emotions being all over the place. “She’s innocent! She never asked to be born or created, it was mine and Jenny’s mistake [Y/N]! You can’t blame my bullshit on an innocent child!” the actor yelled and threw his arms in the air out of frustration.

[Y/N] huffed, “I’m not blaming your daughter! I’m just saying that if you think that I can play stepmother for your daughter, that you created while wanting to get me pregnant too, you’re wrong! I wanted a family with you!” thick tears streamed down [Y/N]’s cheek as her voice cracked at the end.

Chris frowned as he painfully watched the love of his life breaking down all over again, and because of him again. [Y/N] sniffled and tried not to sob, “I-I wanted to have your first child! I wanted to give you a beautiful son or daughter!” the pain in [Y/N]’s chest was unbearable as she glared at her ex-boyfriend.

“You said that you only wanted me to be the mother of your children. You made me believe that we would have a beautiful family together, raise or kids and get married in that time. But…you just had to go and fulfill those promises with Jenny” a sob left [Y/N]’s lips as her stomach began to churn, making her feel nauseous.

“[Y/N]” Chris’s voice trembled as he took a step towards her while he had tears brim in his eyes. “I am so sorry. I’m so sorry that I had to fuck our relationship up and I’m so sorry that I didn’t stick to my promise” he swallowed hard as he felt pain rush through his body.

The two ex-lovers stared deeply into each other’s eyes so many emotions clouded them, “But” Chris whispered while frowning, “I don’t regret Anaïse, not one bit” he finished and waited for [Y/N]’s reaction.

[Y/N] let out a long sigh when she felt her head spinning. She never looked away from Chris’s heartbroken expression as she suddenly began to see big, black dots. “[Y/N]? Are you alright?” the actor asked worriedly as he saw his ex-girlfriend begin to sway back and forth.

[Y/N] wasn’t able to respond as her eyes slowly began to flutter shut, “[Y/N]!” Chris yelled and rushed towards her. That was the final thing she heard before she closed her eyes lost consciousness. Chris was able to catch her just in time before her body would collapse onto the floor…

 

 

* * *

 

_Beep….Beep….Beep…._

 

The sound of [Y/N]’s heart monitor pulled her back to consciousness as she groaned while slowly opening her eyes. They felt really heavy so it took her a few attempts before she succeeded and took a swift look at her surroundings.

“What the…” she trailed off once she saw that she was lying in a hospital bed, an IV attached to her arm. [Y/N] tried to sit up, but felt so weak. She felt like all energy had been drained from her body, making her just lie there on the bed with not many movements.

“You’re awake” Chris’s voice made her jump as her eyes shot at the door, seeing her ex-boyfriend entering with a relieved expression on his face. Behind Chris, was a female doctor who smiled at [Y/N] while entering the room and closing the door behind her.

Chris walked over to the chair placed next to her bed and gently placed his warm hand on to of hers. [Y/N] hated the fact that she felt her body relax, a pleasant and fuzzy feeling rushing through her body.

“How are you doing Miss [Y/L/N]?” the doctor asked gently and walked up to [Y/N]. “Exhausted” she whispered and swallowed, “What happened?”. Chris frowned and gently squeezed her hand.

“You collapsed [Y/N], I carried you into my car and immediately drove here” the actor informed her which made [Y/N] raise her eyebrows in surprise before the flashbacks slowly replayed themselves in her mind.

“I was so scared” Chris mumbled and leaned forwards, pressing his soft lips against [Y/N]’s weak hand. A relaxed sigh left her lips as she had missed feeling those lips on her skin. “Am I okay now?” [Y/N] asked as she and Chris never stopped staring into each other’s eyes, love flashing through them as so many unspoken words wanted to leave their lips.

“Don’t worry [Y/N]” the doctor smiled, “You and the baby are doing well, but you need to take it easy now”. The room fell silent as [Y/N] and Chris’s mouths parted as loud gasps left them. [Y/N]’s eyes slowly moved away from Chris’s and onto her stomach, shock running through her body.

“W-What?” she weakly whispered as her head slowly turned to where the doctor stood. “You’re four months pregnant [Y/N]” she repeated with a sympathetic smile as she imagined how [Y/N] and Chris were feeling.

“I-I’m pregnant” [Y/N] mumbled to herself as she slowly removed her hand from Chris’s and placed it onto her belly. “You probably didn’t notice it, but you really need to take care of yourself and the baby from now on. Every single stressful emotion you feel goes straight to baby and it can increase the chances that you’ll have a premature baby or a low-birthweight baby” the doctor gently explained.

[Y/N] swallowed the huge lump that had formed itself in her throat, she suddenly felt so much love but also fear rush through her body. “This is amazing!” Chris gushed and happily thanked the doctor who nodded her head before leaving the room.

Chris’s heart was bursting from love, the thought of finally having a family with [Y/N] moved him to tears. “[Y/N]” his voice cracked as tears brimmed his eyes, he looked at his ex-girlfriend who was still staring at her stomach while gently caressing it, a part of her not believing that she was carrying a human being.

“We’re going to be parents! We’re going to have a beautiful baby and live the life we always wanted” Chris began rambling while waving his hands excitedly in the air. The thought of [Y/N] taking him back and being in his life again was too overwhelming for him.  _This is what I’ve been praying for the past four months!_  his inner voice spoke as so many thoughts swirled in his head.

[Y/N] began to tune her ex-boyfriend’s voice out as she couldn’t think clear. A part of her was so thrilled to finally be pregnant but she didn’t like the fact that her baby was conceived just before she got her heart broken.

She was still suffering from what Chris had done to her and a part of her had hoped that she somehow could get her closure. [Y/N] bit her lip while thinking about the fact that now her and Chris we’re going to have to co-exist and parent.

A little frown appeared on her face as she knew that Jenny wouldn’t be happy about it and probably would try to start another imaginary war between her and [Y/N]. [Y/N] thought about the fact that she would always be in every corner and never get away from Jenny, the thought made her annoyed.

[Y/N] knew that from now on, she needed to let go of everything and everyone who had a negative impact on her life. She was determined to keep the child, raise it but not with the constant stress of petty and jealous ex-partners or cheating ex-boyfriends.

“Chris” [Y/N] blunt voice spoke, making the actor stop happily ramble and look at the love of his life, his heart skipping a beat as he assumed what she was about to say. [Y/N] lifted her head and looked him straight in the eyes, “We’re going to be parents…nothing else”.

 

_*Crack*_

 

That was the sound of Chris’s heart shattering in his chest as he stared at [Y/N]. His lips were parted, deep breaths leaving them as he had trouble realizing what had happened. “W-W-What?” the actor’s voice cracked at the end as his stomach churned in his stomach.

[Y/N] took a deep breath, “We are not getting back together. I want this baby and I you’re a good father to your other daughter, but the last thing I want is to be in a relationship with you…Especially on how things ended with us. So, we’re going to be parents, co-parent but nothing else” [Y/N] finished and nodded her head at her own statements.

Although she felt as if she had rammed a sharp knife in her own hear, [Y/N] knew that now was not the time to be selfish and focus on her relationship status. Now was the time on focusing on her unborn child and getting ready for the following months as her life was about to be turned upside down.

 

 

 

 


	3. Is...this the end...?

 

 

After [Y/N] and Chris got the surprising news that they were going to be parents, Chris quickly addressed Jenny’s attempt at making it seem like she and him had gotten back together. It had been the first time that Chris had addressed and confirmed what people had been speculating for the past few months.

Jenny was so angry as she had publicly been humiliated by her baby daddy. She called Chris and tried to pick a fight with him, but the actor quickly shut her down by announcing [Y/N]’s pregnancy. Jenny couldn’t even describe the bitterness and jealousy she felt as she thought that [Y/N] had done gotten pregnant on purpose to get back at her.

 _“Stop acting so crazy! She’s been pregnant for four months, meaning that she already was carrying the baby before we even broke up!”_ Chris had shouted through the phone as he couldn’t listen to the stupid revenge suggestion Jenny was blabbering about.

When everybody finally got the confirmation about Anaïse, the media went crazy. Chris’s manager and assistants got so many calls of TV and radio shows, begging them to have the actor at their show so that they could get the juicy detail of his hidden child.

Chris was annoyed but tried to keep his cool for the sake of [Y/N]. He was still heartbroken because she didn’t want to get back together with him. She had changed her attitude and became independent, not even asking if Chris wanted to join her whenever she had a doctor’s appointment. The actor hated how she became distant, the only times he was able to see her was when they went to the weekly check up at her doctor or the rare occasions where he was allowed to go to her place and touch her belly.

When [Y/N] was five months pregnant, she got the news that she was expecting a baby boy. Her heart swelled with love at the thought of raising a boy, teaching him everything about life and making sure that he wouldn’t end up like his father, becoming a cheater and having multiple baby mamas.

Chris was thrilled when [Y/N] told him that she was carrying his son. She had decided to keep the pregnancy private until she’d give birth to their child. Months passed, and Chris was still desperate to do anything to get back together with [Y/N].

While her belly began to swell every day, [Y/N] had begun to really consider the pros and cons about getting back together with Chris. She still loved him despite their situation, she had tried to move on but her heart was longing for Chris. And, she also hadn’t quiet forgiven him for cheating and getting his ex-girlfriend pregnant. Speaking about ex-girlfriends, Jenny was really acting up ever since she got the news about [Y/N]’s pregnancy.

It had become her job (next to taking care of her own daughter) to try and made [Y/N]’s life a living hell. First she threatened that she would announce the pregnancy if [Y/N] wouldn’t step back to let her and Chris “live a beautiful life as a happy family”, [Y/N] hated the fact that she constantly had to call and message Chris in order to get a few days peace before Jenny would come up with the next petty and childish plan to ruin her day.

Jenny was still filled with jealousy and bitterness and molested [Y/N] with mean text messages almost every single day, telling her that she’d always be Chris’s main woman in life because she gave birth to his first child. Jenny even had the nerve to say that the actor wouldn’t be as present in their son’s life because Anaïse would always be the main priority.

[Y/N] began to feel stressed and annoyed every day Jenny decided to continue the imaginary war. It was never her plan to get pregnant and the fact that Chris’s ex-girlfriend thought that she had done it on purpose to ruin “her happiness” just made her blood boil.

This was not how [Y/N] had imagined her life would become. The baby mama drama was too much for her. Chris hated to see and hear [Y/N] distraught because of Jenny and even was annoyed himself that he had to put her back in her place, tell her that she should act her age and focus and raising their shared child and not being all in [Y/N]’s business.

He was still being a good father to Anaïse, loved every second he spent with her but hated how Jenny tried to seduce him or convince him that “they were meant for each other” whenever they spent time together. Jenny always tried to guilt trip him, saying that if he hadn’t kissed her that night at the bar, she wouldn’t have sex with him, get pregnant by him and wouldn’t lose her boyfriend at that time.

 _“Don’t play that card on me Jen. Yes, I made the first step but I didn’t force you into anything. You could’ve pushed me away and let me drown in my misery at the bar but you didn’t._ ” was the sentence he always said, making his ex-girlfriend huff out in annoyance.

[Y/N] was eight and a half months pregnant when she took the decision to move away from all the drama in her life. The city she was moving to was an hour away from Chris, so he still was able to visit her because she still wanted him close for the sake of their son.

The only thing she had on her mind was that she wanted to provide a safe and stress-free environment for her and her son, and if she had to move away to get that, she was more than willing to pack her bags and leave…

 

 

* * *

 

“Easy there” Chris smiled while welcoming [Y/N] into his house, his ex-girlfriend nodded her head while waltzing over to the living room, plopping down on the couch while a heavy breath left her lips.

“He won’t even let me walk properly” [Y/N] chuckled while caressing her swollen belly. Chris chuckled and quickly joined her on the couch, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around her and kissing her soft, plump lips. [Y/N] was a beautiful black woman but the pregnancy made her beauty glow even more, making Chris weak in his knees as he longed to have her as his again.

“Chris” [Y/N] snapped her fingers in front of his face, making him realize that he had been daydreaming, again. “Sorry” the actor cleared his throat, “What were you saying?” he asked while slowly reaching his hand out and placing it onto her big belly, smiling when his son was tossing and turning around. In moments like these, the two ex-lovers were kind and sweet with each other, past mistakes weren’t brought up as they enjoyed each other’s company while imagining how their son would look like.

[Y/N] waited until the sparks she felt from her ex-boyfriends’ touch vanished before she took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. “I’m moving away, not too far away from here but yeah…I’m leaving” she announced and waited for Chris’s reaction.

Chris frowned at her words as a big lump formed itself in his throat, “W-No…What? Why?” the actor asked confused as his heart clenched painfully in his chest, the thought of not seeing [Y/N] and their son made his stomach churn.

[Y/N] sighed, “This” she motioned her hands in between them, “Is getting out of hand, I mean the whole Jenny situation” she clarified to which her ex-boyfriend huffed and stood up, pacing up and down the living room while mumbling, “No, no no” to himself. Chris ran his hands roughly through his hair, feeling immense pain and stress crash over him like a tidal wave. “What can I do?” his voice cracked at the end as he stared deeply and sadly into [Y/N]’s eyes. She turned her head, feeling pain rush through her heart at Chris’s expression.

“Nothing Chris” she mumbled, “I just can’t wake up another day, knowing that your other baby mama wants to beef with me and start new drama on social media. She’s really trying to make my life a living hell and I’m so not up for it” [Y/N] continued explaining. “I just need to lay low and enjoy the final moments of the pregnancy. You’re free to visit me and our son. You’re a good father so I won’t keep you away from him” she sighed and stood up while caressing her belly.

“Wait!” Chris yelled, his emotions getting the best of him. “Why don’t I get to say anything [Y/N]?! I’ve been trying my hardest to win you back and all you do is push me away and now you’re moving away!” thick tears streamed down the actor’s face as he felt like he had reached his breaking point.

He had tried to stay optimistic, show and prove [Y/N] that he was willing to do anything to win her trust and love back but she had always dismissed and ignored his attempts. “I am not having this conversation with you again Chris” [Y/N] hissed as her hormones got the best of her.

She turned around, walked over to the front door and was about to open it when Chris spoke up again. “What in the fucking hell do I have to do to make you love me again?!” the actor yelled and threw his hands in the air, hating the pain and desperation he was feeling at that moment.

[Y/N] turned around, “Nothing because we will never get back together! I told you too many fucking times that you lost me the second you cheated on me and had the audacity to hide your secret love child! I still fucking love you and I probably always will but I will never get back together with a liar and a cheater!” she yelled as thick tears streamed down her face.

Both were breathing heavily while staring intensely into each other’s eyes, love and so much pain flashing through them. “You had me Chris” [Y/N]’s weak voice cracked at the end, “I had planned to spend the rest of my life with you” she sniffled and blinked the thick tears away, “Even though I’m carrying our child, things will never be the same again. So, please stop trying to get me back” [Y/N] finished and shot one last look into Chris’s eyes before turning around and opening the front door, leaving his house. This was not how she had planned, she wanted a relaxing late afternoon but instead, she was balling her eyes out and wanted to get as far as possible away from the love of her life.

[Y/N] quickly waltzed over to her car and got into it, trying to stop the tears from running down her face. [Y/N] quickly put her seat belt on before turning the engine off and pulling out of Chris’s drive way, her heart aching as she somehow regretted but not regretted saying what she said. “Fuck” she cussed while sniffled as she made her way to her soon to be old house.

 

“What the…?” [Y/N] wondered when she suddenly saw a bright light coming her way. The following seconds happened so fast that she couldn’t comprehend what was happening. One second [Y/N] was driving, the next was lying on the street, staring up at the darkening sky as she was in immense pain, not being able to move her body.

[Y/N] felt her baby boy frantically moving around, not knowing what had happened. The sound of a siren was heard in the distance but she couldn’t move her head to see what was happening around her.

“Miss are you okay?!” the face of a stranger woman appeared in front of [Y/N]’s. The woman gasped once she saw the blood oozing out of her wounds, she quickly removed her jacket and softly placed it on [Y/N]’s body, making her whimper in pain.

“[Y/N]!” Chris’s familiar voice rang in [Y/N]’s ear. She still couldn’t move a single part of her body. Chris’s heart skipped a few harsh beats as he ran towards his ex-girlfriend’s body. He kneeled down and tried to touch her but stopped once another painful whimper left her lips.

“What happened?” the actor asked the stranger woman who was now crying and mumbling things to herself. She looked at him and sobbed, “I was checking my phone for just one second and accidentally crashing into her”.

Chris bit his tongue so harshly, it began to bleed as he knew that now was not the time to lash out on the woman. All he could think about was getting [Y/N] and their son to the hospital and pray that both were doing okay, not having to suffer from consequences of the car crash.

“Baby” the actor mumbled while softly caressing [Y/N]’s cheek. “Everything is going to be alright” he promised as he stared into [Y/N]’s shock filled eyes.  _Everything is going to be okay…_ were the last words she heard before her vision began to blur.

“[Y/N] please stay with me okay?” Chris’s panicked voice begged once he saw the love of his life struggling to stay awake. [Y/N] wasn’t able to make a sound as her eyes slowly fell shut, the pain disappearing and finally feeling nothing but…peace…

 

* * *

 

_Beep… Beep… Beep_

The familiar sound slowly pulled [Y/N] back to consciousness, her mind was telling her to open her eyes, move her body but her body wasn’t cooperating. A whimper left her lips when she finally succeeded into moving her heavy eyelids.

[Y/N]’s vision was blurry as her eyes stung from the bright white light as she was looking up at the ceiling.  _Oh no…_ she thought to herself as she blinked a few times and finally was able to have a clear view, realizing that she was in the hospital, again.

Panic began to rise inside her once she was able to move one arm, but winced once she felt a sharp pain. [Y/N] looked down and saw that her arm was wrapped in bandages, “No…” her weak voice cracked once flashbacks of the car accident flashed through her mind.

The heart monitor began to beep frantically the second she moved her hand down to her stomach and realized that she wasn’t carrying her son anymore. Although [Y/N]’s belly was still swollen, she felt that her baby boy wasn’t inside her anymore.

“My baby” she whimpered as thick tears began to gather in her eyes, she remembered the immense pain in her lower stomach when the other car had crashed into hers, she remembered how her baby boy was tossing and turning as he knew that something was wrong with his mother.

[Y/N’s heart was beating frantically as she thought that she had lost her precious baby boy. “Miss are you okay?!” A nurse burst through the door and quickly ran towards her. [Y/N]’s lip was trembling as she tried to sit up straight but ended up crying out in pain as she had wounds and bruises all over her body.

“Please lay still Miss, you were in a car accident and your body needs to heal okay?” the reassuring voice of the nurse was able to somehow calm [Y/N] down while she was checking the monitor. “M-My son” [Y/N] whimpered and stared desperately at the nurse, who immediately smiled.

“Don’t you worry, he’s doing fine. He’s with your boyfriend, they should arrive any second” the nurse smiled to which [Y/N] gasped as she couldn’t believe the wonderful news. Huffs of joy left her lips as she couldn’t stop smiling. “I’ll go get you some water” the nurse smiled and nodded her head before turning around and leaving the room, leaving [Y/N] by herself as the anticipation of meeting her baby boy was almost killing her.

“Thank god” she praised over and over again as she closed her eyes and grinned from ear to ear. “Knock knock” Chris’s soft but cheery voice came from the door. [Y/N] opened her eyes immediately as her head turned to him, a soft gasp escaping her lips when the actor slowly entered the room with their son in his arms.

“My baby” [Y/N] cried, tears of joy streaming down her face when Chris placed her baby into her arms. [Y/N] couldn’t believe her eyes, her baby boy was beautiful as he whimpered and squirmed before slowly opening his eyes and staring straight into his mother’s eyes.

[Y/N]’s heart burst with love and joy as she couldn’t help but smile and cry, “Hey baby” she cooed and caressed his soft cheek, feeling overwhelmed with so many lovely emotions. Chris bit his lip as tears brimmed his own eyes, he had become a proud father for the second time and thanked heaven that his son and [Y/N] were doing okay.

“You’re so perfect” [Y/N] gushed and let her son wrap his tiny hand around her index finger before clinging onto it. The amount of joy and happiness she was feeling was unreal to her, it was like she had discovered a whole new meaning of love.

“They had to do an emergency C-section on you because he was suffocating, but luckily they got him out right on time. He’s healthy with ten fingers and ten toes” Chris gently informed as he sat at the edge of the bed, trying his hardest to not lean in and press a passionate kiss on [Y/N]’s lips.

“My little worrier” [Y/N] continued gushing while admiring her son. “Do you have a name?” the actor asked and smiled once the love of his life finally looked him in the eyes and smiled. “Yeah” she nodded her head, “Aiden”.

Chris smiled as he looked down at his son, the name fitting perfectly. “Happy birthday Aiden” he smiled and wrapped one arm around [Y/N]’s shoulder, silently being relieved that she didn’t shrug it off or said anything about it.

“Hello Aiden” [Y/N] whispered as her son smiled at the voice of his loving mother. “I’m so happy that you’re okay” Chris whispered as he stared deeply into [Y/N]’s eyes. She nodded her head as it was difficult for her to look away from his piercing but loving stare.

“About you moving-“ the actor began but was cut off b [Y/N], “I’m not moving anymore. We’re a family now and Aiden is my main priority Chris. You’re free to see him whenever you want to” her words made Chris bite his lip again as he felt so grateful.  “Thank you [Y/N]” the actor whispered before pressing a sweet kiss on top of [Y/N]’s head.

 

 


	4. One last chance, and you better not mess this up

_Two years later_

After the car accident, [Y/N] was thrilled and overjoyed with her new role as a mother. Aiden was doing fine and days after the car accident, she had been released from the hospital. It took her body a little while to fully recover, Chris was a gentleman and took a few weeks off so that he could take care of his children and [Y/N].

Jenny had finally realized that the way she was acting was unacceptable and felt deeply ashamed of her actions. After she had learned about what had happened, she took Anaïse to see her half-brother, she also apologized to [Y/N] and hoped that she was willing to forgive and forget about the petty and mean things Jenny had done.

[Y/N] accepted Jenny’s apology,  _“Our children share the same father, we should able to learn how to properly communicate and co-exist”_ was what [Y/N] said. They didn’t become the best friends, but [Y/N] and Jenny were on good terms, they often had play dates for their children while being able to have a normal conversation our share some interesting information about their lives.

Jenny was able to let everything go of Chris and focus on her daughter and the new love she had in her life. Yes, she had found a lovely man who took her daughter as his own while treating her with love and kindness. It made the actress realize that she and Chris weren’t made for one another. Chasing and obsessing over the wrong person made her so blind and oblivious to the fact that the right man was waiting just around the corner for her.

Chris was thrilled that his and everybody’s life was slowly turning for the better. A few weeks after Aiden was born, [Y/N] decided to share the news with the world, she posted a picture of the shoot she had with him not too long ago and was positively surprised when the media and the fans showered her with love and support.

She and Chris were great and responsible parents to their precious baby boy. [Y/N] was silently able to forgive her ex-boyfriend for everything he had done and it made their relationship as parents even greater, they were able to have family fun days and trip without the awkward tensions.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mama Look!” Aiden yelled before bursting out in giggles when [Y/N]’s father lifted him up and placed him on his shoulders before running around through the garden. [Y/N] smiled brightly at her son before taking a look at her surroundings.

It was a beautiful afternoon, [Y/N] and Chris’s families were celebrating her birthday. They had a little family get together in [Y/N]’s garden, the atmosphere was lovely and relaxing. [Y/N] felt blessed and happy to share her birthday with everyone she loved while having a barbeque together with soft music playing in the background.

“He’s such an angel” Chris’s voice interrupted [Y/N]’s thoughts as he took a seat next to her before the two of them stared lovingly at their son. “He is” [Y/N] gushed before taking a sip of her lemonade and placing it onto the table.

“Happy birthday [Y/N], may each year be better and brighter than the previous one” the actor smiled at his ex-girlfriend. She softly thanked him as she felt a certain tension rise in the air, but not an awkward one.

“You’re a great mother to our son and I’m so proud and happy to still have you in my life” Chris confessed and turned his head to look at the love of his life. [Y/N] let out a sight of contentment before she also focused her attention to her ex-lover.

“Thanks Chris, this means a lot” she whispered before placing her hand on top of his and giving it a gentle squeeze, silently cussing at the fact that her body still had some type of positive affect on her. Chris softly gasped as a pleasant shiver ran down his back.

[Y/N] hadn’t had a partner since she had broken up with Chris. Although she tried to prove herself the opposite, it was obvious that her heart and soul still belonged to Chris. After she had forgiven him, she was able to get over the whole drama and slowly reminisce about their beautiful and passionate love.

She had tried to go on dates, leaving Aiden with Chris and being open about it. [Y/N] and Chris had promised each other that when it came to dating and meeting people, they would be honest with each other in case that it would become very serious and they’d like to introduce their new partner to their shared child.

The dates didn’t go as planned because [Y/N] silently kept comparing her dates to her ex-boyfriend. Whenever Chris called her to (indiscreetly) question her about it, he had to swallow back the jealousy and bitterness he felt because he was the one who desperately tried to take her out. The thought of [Y/N] finding someone else, someone better than him made the actor sick to his stomach.

Chris didn’t even think about other women. He was desperate for physical and emotional affection but only wanted it from [Y/N]. He knew that deep down, she still loved him and still wanted to get back together with him, but he knew that she needed a long time.

“[Y/N]” the soft whisper of Chris’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts, [Y/N] cleared her throat as she realized that Chris had leaned in closer, their faces only being a few inches apart from one another. “Let’s go inside” Chris’s mother spoke and helped [Y/N]’s mother to her feet before the two women entered the house, knowing that a conversation that was very, very long overdue was about to take place.

“What’s wrong?” [Y/N] asked with a frown and swallowed when the actor intertwined their fingers together before lifting them up to his lips and gently kissing her knuckles. The sweet gesture had always been [Y/N]’s favorite and her heart couldn’t help but melt in her chest.

“I love you” Chris’s voice was so low and soft, it made [Y/N] wonder if she had heard him correctly. The actor never looked away from her eyes as so much deep and unconditional love flashed through his eyes. “I love you from the bottom of my heart [Y/N]” he continued, “I never stopped loving you. You still make me weak and fuzzy on the inside just by a simple smile. Whenever I hear you laugh, my chest swells with joy because the sound is just like music to my ears.

Every day I wake up and regret cheating on you, I regret lying to you for a year and a half and not being honest with you. You were and still are the love of my live” tears began to brim [Y/N]’s eyes as her heart began to pound in her chest.

“You are my soulmate, my perfect match and the woman I want to marry and grow old with. I can’t thank you enough for being a great mother to our shares son despite that he was created just before I messed up your life” Chris took a deep breath as he slowly felt the heavy weight he had been carrying for almost three years fall off his shoulders.

“Please” his voice cracked at the end, “Please tell me that you still love me and are willing to get back together with me” Chris whispered and let out a shaky breath once he had finished his speech.

[Y/N] bit her lip and closed her eyes for a few seconds, her heart was literally screaming and yelling at her to do the right thing. She either had to put an end or beginning to the whole situation.

“Chris” she began and took a long, deep breath before looking him straight into the eyes, love and forgiveness flashing through them. “I-I love you too” she began to which the actor gasped as his heart skipped a few beats.

“I never stopped loving you too and I can finally say that I have forgiven you. I’m willing to try and forget it too but that will take just a little longer. I am not the same woman you cheated on almost four years ago” [Y/N] took another deep breath.

“But my love for you hasn’t changed. You really showed and proved to me that what happened was a one-time thing and that you’re willing to do anything for me so” [Y/N] took another deep breath before smiling at Chris, “I’m ready to start a whole new relationship with you Chris”.

The actor leaned in and pressed his soft lips against hers, a shiver running down his back when he felt sparks and firework rush through his stomach. [Y/N] gasped into the gentle kiss as she too was overwhelmed with love. It had been over three years that she had felt Chris’s lips against hers and it was shocking that she still felt all the emotions she used to have whenever their lips met.

“I love you so much” Chris repeated over and over again while caressing [Y/N]’s soft cheeks. He felt like he was floating on cloud nine before pulling away and staring deeply into her eyes. [Y/N] was grinning from ear to ear as joy and hope for a better future rushed through her body.

“But you better not mess this up Chris” she warned and pointed her finger at the actor who quickly held his hands in the air and nodded his head, “I won’t I promise. The last thing I want is to lose you again [Y/N]” he spoke and intertwined their hands together.

“Good” [Y/N] smiled before leaning in and pressing one last, soft kiss against Chris’s lips before pulling away and sighing happily. “Mama!” Aiden’s voice happily yelled before he excitedly walked over to his parents, a grin on his face when he saw his mother and father smiling at him.

“Come here baby” [Y/N] gushed and opened her arms, letting her son jump into them before placing him on her lap. She showered his face with soft kisses, making Aiden squeal at the love and affection he was feeling.

“My life is now perfect” Chris thought to himself before he wrapped one arm around the love of his life and the other one around his son with a big grin on his face.

 


End file.
